


Concerning the Exile of One (1) TommyInnit

by Im_Not_Funny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Post-Exile, President Tubbo, Regret, help me, minecraft block man angst go brrrrrrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_Funny/pseuds/Im_Not_Funny
Summary: There’s not a day that goes by where Tubbo doubts that he did the right thing.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Concerning the Exile of One (1) TommyInnit

**Author's Note:**

> hi help me i don't know how this works

Tubbo likes to think that he’s Tommy’s best friend.

  


Well, was. 

  


_(He lost the right to the title of “friend” a long time ago.)_

  


But before the Revolution, and the Wars, and the Exile, and the Explosions, they were pretty much brothers in all but blood. The entire SMP knew it - Tommy and Tubbo, Tubbo and Tommy, never one without the other or the other without the one. Peas in a pod. Peanut butter and jelly. Logs and planks, pickaxe and stone.

  


Two friends, two disks, one bench on a cliff. Bouncy notes of Cat or somber drawls of Mellohi wafting through the air.

  


Tubbo buries his face in his arms, hiccups.

  


_Where did it all go wrong?_ he asks. _Please, someone, tell me._

  


There is never any answer. 

  


Mostly because Tubbo already knows what went wrong. He knows exactly the moment it all went to shit, and maybe there were deeper-rooted problems or uncontrolled variables at play but most of all…

  


It was Tubbo. And in the end, no matter which way you looked at it, how you picked and prodded at the situation, it was Tubbo who had betrayed his friend.

  


Tubbo, who had watched with cold eyes as Tommy was dropped into lava.

  


Tubbo, who had half-heartedly agreed with their cobbled-together plan for war.

  


Tubbo, who had apologized to Tommy, and then immediately sentenced his ~~friend~~ ~~comrade~~ _brother _to a life of exile.__

____

____

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

  


There’s not a day that goes by where Tubbo doubts that he did the right thing.

  


There’s also not a day that goes by where Tubbo doesn’t regret it with every ounce of his being.

  


But maybe, just maybe, he could have lived with it. Maybe he could have lived with it, if only the Tommy that Tubbo knew were still there.

  


The Tommy that Tubbo had known was a familiar one. Tubbo had known that Tommy was brave, was loyal, was fiery and passionate, was all of the things that had drawn Tubbo to the boy so many years ago. Tubbo had thought that Tommy could bounce back from exile with a giant grin on his face and fight in his heart.

  


The Tommy that Tubbo thought he knew was loud and abrasive and very, very rude.

  


_(And Tubbo never tells Tommy how much some of his ruder jokes hurt.)_

  


The see-through boy that weeps tears of lava is achingly kind.

  


_(And all of a sudden the jokes don’t matter anymore.)_


End file.
